Timelines
by Phazon
Summary: A Novelized Sequel to Chrono Trigger, in which time has failed to return to it's correct state, and the Heroes of Time, along with a few new members, must save time- From itself. Chapter 4 added.
1. Introduction, When Heroes Reunite

Disclaimer: Nothing created by anyone else do I own.

-------------

Timelines Chapter 1: Introduction; or When Heroes Reunite

-------------

"It was the Right thing to do, to an end. It was not the Smart thing, or the Cowardly thing, however. To challenge a creature that could be a God. To fight the destroyer, Lavos. Yet they did it anyway, and won." -_Encyclopedia Guardia_, Heroes Of Time

---1032 A. D. (13032 Zealian Reckoning), Guardia Castle---

Crono sat in his throne, as it was his now, seeing as the king passed away. A sad affair, but the kingdom had been ready for a new king, or so said his father in law shortly before his passing. Alas, the present was now, and there were matters to be attended to. He glanced over at Nadia, hoping the day was almost done.

She caught his glance and smiled wearily. Her eyes speaking volumes, she turned to look at the newest visitor to enter the room. Crono started to chuckle when she could not guess who the man was, with his spiked green hair. The man seemed to be chuckling as well, despite his solemn face. This seemingly irritated Nadia a large amount.

Crono spoke, once his laughing fit was done, "Nadia, calm down, it's fine. It's been a while, and there've been some changes, but surely you remember Glenn?" Nadia broke out in surprise, "Glenn! That's really you?" A wide smile spread across Glenn's face. "'Tis indeed, Milady." "Oh, don't bother with that title, it makes me feel so old!"

---1999 A. D. (13999 Z. R.), Prometheus Dome---

A silver ray of light struck across the sky, blinding the robot's optical sensors. The light lessened as the object came closer, but it was of no consequence as the robot continued work normally. An R-Series came out to check the source of this blinding flash. _Could it be her?,_ it wondered. A familiar sound not unlike that of a hydraulic lift was registered on its sensors. It had vague video files of a smiling girl with stunning purple hair fixing itself and leaving files suppressed by voice activation.

A silver pod with wings descended from the sky, and a small dome on top opened to permit the driver out. The woman climbed out, and adjusted her odd helmet, and a few locks of her hair slid from beneath it. Purple. The R-series, known by its production number, R-76Y, walked to the woman and asked simply, "Authorization Code?" The woman smiled at the robot, and responded, "Hello, Robo."

An immediate charge took hold, and the R-series; No, Robo spoke with a voice that sounded nearly human, "Hello, Lucca. It's been a long time." The newly remembered friend grinned with her trademark Mad Scientist look and commented, "Only about a thousand years."

A/N: Back to attempt another story, inspired by Nanaki because he wrote Mount Woe.


	2. Plotholes, Gates To Alternate Universes

Disclaimer: If I owned Chrono Trigger, there'd be more character development in the DS version.

------------

Timelines Chapter Two: Plotholes; or Gates to Alternate Universes

------------

"Time travel is a risky business at best, and it's repercussions severe. One small change in the past could create a radically different future." –_Encyclopedia Guardia_, Timegates

---1032 A. D. (13032 Z. R.), Guardia Castle---

Nadia was pleased with this visitor, but something was bugging her. Crono and Glenn had got to the cellars to catch up but something seemed amiss. She began pacing the room, wondering what it could be. Sure, he wasn't a frog anymore, and he was pretty handsome but that wasn't it. _What could it be?_ Suddenly, Nadia stopped in shock, realizing the problem. _How did he get to this time period? The Timegates closed forever!_

Downstairs in the cellar, Crono swiftly realized the same problem. He bolted up, alarming Glenn. "What doth bother you, Crono?" Crono looked at his friend, and apprehensively asked, "How did you get to this time period?"

---1999 A. D. (13999 Z. R.), Shores of Prometheus Dome---

"I don't understand, Lucca. You said you were going to take apart the Epoch." Lucca smiled slightly, "Robo, I did. That's my own invention, the- well; it doesn't have a name yet.

"It runs on power from the sun stone, and absorbs energy constantly so it never runs out. I've also changed the interface a little, replacing it with a terminal similar to a computer." Lucca finished.

Robo looked at her with the same unchanged face as always, but spoke with emotion. "Am I correct in assuming something is wrong with time again?" Lucca's face became grave. "Yes, but you must stay here. Get someone to finish the project located in you newfound memory, and remember, I'll be back."

---200 Z. R. (11800 B. C.), New Zeal---

A man clothed in a velvet robe watched the city with a look of disapproval. The Earthbound and Zealians were one race now, but magic still ran strong in the blood. It didn't matter; his objective here was to find his sister. Her pendant, after all, had brought him to this time period, and then led him across the sea from the ruins of Mount Woe to this little port town, that the residents ironically had named New Zeal. Surely she was here. She had to be. Why else would the pendant take him here?


	3. Alternates, There’s TWO of them?

Disclaimer: You get it by now.

-------------

Timelines Chapter 3: Alternates; or There's TWO of them?

-------------

"He was a mystery in himself, no mere man by any means. He sent forth his mystics in seemingly endless numbers for reasons only known to him. This ruthlessness led to another name for him, The Fiendlord." –_Encyclopedia Guardia_, The Magus

---200 Z. R. (11800 B. C.), New Zeal---

The man looked around for a moment, then pulled a dreamstone pendant from beneath his cloak. It had led him this far, and it would lead him the rest of the way now. He began to walk down the street, but despite his clothes, the people seemed to accept him. Perhaps it was his azure hair or his princely manner, but it mattered not to him. He watched the pendant carefully, nearly running into people the whole way, until he reached a corner.

The pendant began to glow, brighter that he had ever seen it. He turned, but the pendant's glow changed from a hot white to a dull blue. _This must be the wrong way_, he surmised, turning back as he thought. As he changed direction, now facing toward the town's center, the pendant turned to a fiery ruby, and led him deeper, toward the heart of the city.

It did not take long for him to find her. The pendant returned to its dull jade form, sensing its work was done. He began to hover above the ground with his magic, so she would not hear him until he was close enough.

He had been following her for only a few minutes when something struck him from behind and knocked him from the air with an audible thump. She turned around, and the boy, who had thrown the rock asked, "Why are you following my sister?"

The man rose from the ground, wondering what this boy was talking- "Janus? But how?" He murmured aloud. "What? How do you know my name?" The boy asked, prodding the man with a stick. The man responded, "It's my name too…"

---1032 A. D. (13032 Z. R.), Guardia Castle---

Glenn looked at his friend, albeit a little groggily. "Ah, yes. Fer'got to tells ye. I walked into what looked to be a green gate," Glenn said amongst his hiccups. Crono was astounded, and responded with, "What? But the gates all closed after you left!" "So they seemed to," Nadia said, stepping into the cellar. "But it seems they've opened again, eh, Froggie?" Glenn looked at her and asked, "Why do ye call me that?" Nadia looked back with an equally strange look and an equally strange question, "You don't remember being turned into a frog?" Crono looked from one to the other and decided, "We'd best go get Lucca."

---1999 A. D. (13999 Z. R.), Southern Continent---

"This is very strange. I know Death Peak was here before Lavos surfaced, but now it's not even here." Lucca stated out loud, wondering, "Watcher Dome isn't here either, so Balthazar won't be here. Just how much did we change time?" Lucca set the unnamed craft to warp to the End of Time.

---200 Z. R. (11800 B. C.), New Zeal---

"Your name too? What are you saying?" the boy asked curiously. The man, now fully standing wondered aloud, "Could we really have done so much? It's unlikely, but there's proof right in front of me. Gah, I hate time travel." The boy, by this time no longer poking the man asked again, "What are you saying?" The man turned to look at the boy, so much more innocent than he. "Are you sure you want to know?" A nod. "We are the same person, but with different stories, it appears." The indignation on the boy's face was plainly obvious. "Bah! You have but words! Show me proof!"

As if sent by the gods, Alfador walked up to the pair, and was obviously confused. The poor cat walked from one to the other, sniffing them both. He went to the older, rubbed on his leg, went to the younger, rubbed on his leg. He walked a small distance away from them, as though comparing them. His face became quite disdainful, and he struggled to pick between the two. Alfador went to the older, sensing his sorrow and wishing to relieve him of it.

"What! Alfador only likes me! How could-?" Young Janus stuttered, before realizing the truth. Their sister took this opportunity to step in. "Why are there two of you? Keeping track of one was hard enough!"

---Timeless, End of Time---

Lucca climbed out of her craft onto the landing made for the Epoch, and hurried to Gaspar. As she approached the familiar lamppost, she noticed something odd. The platform with the gates was gone! "Ah, I see you've noticed the hallway, then." Gaspar- who appeared strangely younger- said. "And you've gotten younger somehow." Lucca responded, more concerned with the hallway. Just then, out of one of the doors in the hallway, no other than Gaspar walked out. She looked between the two, looking for an explanation; and they gave it to her. Well, the older one did. "Nice to see you again, Lucca. Or are you from one of the other timelines- No wait, that's impossible. Anyhow, You've noted the hallway, which I'll explain shortly. After defeating Lavos, something seems to have gone radically wrong with Time.

"The gate platform transformed into the hallway, and each door leads to a gate platform- if they're not locked, that is. From what I can tell, each doorway is a separate timeline, different from the first, somehow caused by your time traveling. I've only named 5 Timelines so far; the Lavos Timeline, your original and current timeline; the Golden Timeline, in which Lavos never existed; the Shattered Timeline, in which Lavos was awakened in Zeal; and the Dinopolis Timeline, where for some reason only Reptites survived the Ice Age.

"The doors are a mystery in themselves. Each has some sort of a mural on its surface, which reflects a major difference. For instance, your timeline has Lavos ruling over the destroyed future, while the Golden Timeline shows Zeal in 2000 A. D.

"Then there's the Shattered Timeline, which has what is obviously a Lavos-controlled Queen Zeal, and the Dinopolis Timeline, which seems to be Azala's descendant on the throne of Guardia Castle.

"The most worrying door here, though- is this one here." Gaspar of the Lavos Timeline brought her to a door covered in a surface not unlike a mirror. "But rather than reflecting what is there, it reflects the opposite." Standing in the dark-mirror was not a reflection of Lucca Ashtear the Hero; it was a reflection of Lucca Ashtear the Demon.


	4. Tripartite, The Troublesome Trio

Disclaimer: I only own the Alternate timelines.

-------------

Timelines Chapter 4: Tripartite; or The Troublesome Trio

-------------

"A single person's might may not even be enough to take down an Imp, but combined strength will topple any foe." -_Encyclopedia Guardia_, Triple Techs

---120 Z. R. Alternate Timeline---

They'd been sitting there, an hour at least, while Schala ranted at them. Neither of them could move, they were so surprised. Her anger started with having to put up with two little brothers, one of them older than herself, and quickly changed topics. How was she to feed them? She was late for her work as it was, and the pay was the same as everyone got. At least the older one could get a job. She changed from one thing to another until she let out everything she'd been keeping under control since the Ocean Palace.

Schala began to slow her words and her anger subsided, and the two relaxed. The Janii decided to talk amongst them whilst their sister calmed down. "So, what exactly is her work anyway?" "Well, she tries not to tell me too much, but I followed her last week and found out. She helps people find their spark, but she doesn't really want to." "Hmm. Interesting. Any idea why not?" "I think she is worried that people will try to use magic to crate an upper class again." "But why do they need magic anyway? It's not like there's a blizzard covering the land anymore." "To defend against-" The younger Janus was cut off by a strange wail, and Schala jerked upright. He continued, "Well, you'll see in a moment. Let's go, sis!"

It wasn't too hard for the older to keep up, considering he could hover twice as fast as they could run, but they soon reached the edge of town. The force waiting there was gargantuan. Schala stammered, "That's g-got to be the m-most Mystics I've ever s-seen." Janus the older simply smirked. The younger, with Alfador at his side, queried, "You have an idea?" "Ever heard of a triple tech?" Grins crept onto the faces of the other two as they readied their strongest spells. "Alright, Schala! You first!" "Right! Amplify!" A bright disk formed in front of the two others. The younger cast a spell the older had never heard of before, "Crimson Wind!" The disk began to swirl with red spirals, while the oldest cast his most devastating spell. "Dark Matter!" A shadow encompassed the disk, and Schala flung it forward into the oncoming horde. A name struck the older and he spoke it aloud, "Chaos."

Chaos it was. The disk carved through the horde and upon reaching the center began to expand, and whips of scarlet pulled the creatures into the ever-growing abyss. Then amplify kicked in, the disk growing to a dome of shadow, with blood red tentacles growing from it to take the creatures that resisted the pull. It soon reached full size and proceeded to explode, decimating the few mystics left.

---1034 A.D. Original Timeline---

"Lucca? You home? It's me and Crono." Nadia called out, walking around the piles of books and journals lying on the floor. She shook her head. "I don't think she here, Crono." Worried for their friend, they stepped outside when a silver glint appeared and proceeded to land. Crono smiled, knowing that this could only be the project he had provided funding for, because Lucca told him it was to be a big surprise. The craft landed and Lucca started to climb out, and then fell to the ground right on her face. "Wow, Lucca, way to make an entrance," Nadia joked. The scientist stood up and adjusted her helmet and then with the most serious face she could muster after her fall, spoke.

"We've got a problem. I'm assuming you already know a little, considering you were here looking for me when I arrived. I visited the end of time to learn some very disturbing news- there are now multiple different timelines happening simultaneously on this planet, and sooner or later one will take hold unless we force it to be otherwise. There is a pretty much perfect timeline, but Gaspar warned me that placing it as the correct timeline would probably end badly.

"We've also got a timeline where Lavos rose during the time of Zeal under enslaved the Earthbound and Controlled the Enlightened. And a very strange one where Reptites survived instead of humans… But the one I'm really worried about is one that we don't know about yet."

Crono nodded, processing the information, but asked, "Still, what's causing this?" A man they all recognized walked up. "I believe I can answer that." "Balthazar?" "Yes. Now listen. It was somewhat like this…

"I was in the Ocean Palace, and I believe you know- I fell into a gate. It was different than the ones Gaspar had hypothesized, though. It had quite a green glow to it, but that matters not. I ended up in a small white room without windows and one door. Not knowing where I was, I stumbled out into the hall- at least I think it was a hall. Then who should greet me but the Lucca I remember from your visit to my time! She looked tired, malnourished, like she was fighting a losing battle inside. She was. She recognized me- I have no idea how- and brought me into another room and sat me down. Her first words were something along the lines of 'Thank Goodness you ended up in here' and a small discussion ensued, and I learned a few things.

"First- I was in a small underground, both literal and figurative, city. Second- I was lucky not to have come out of the gate anywhere else or I might have had my mind taken over. Third- the world outside was ruled by at least as bad as Lavos. Fourth- this creature was called Lavodian, and could control minds. Fifth- this Lavodian controlled all the people on the surface for it's own gain. Sixth- it would not be long until it overtook this settlement by force, so I had to get out.

"Lucca led me back into the blank room and told me there was only one chance. She handed me something similar to the gate key that allowed you to travel through time, and told me, 'that's a Timeline Key. It's a little different from a Gate Key, because it will only work once. For one person. Now go, you've got to keep this from happening.' Without another word of explanation, she activated the Key, and a Gate sprang open and drew me inside."

Crono pondered, "What are we going to do? We can't beat something that'll control us before we even get to attack!"

---1000 A.D. Lavodian Timeline---

"Power to maximum…" Lucca murmured. She had an invention in her hand, one for activating her Telepod Version 2.2. She placed a small power core on the machine, and powered it up all the way. "Alright, so I've got that there… now we just need to transfer in reverse…"

To Lavodian, the air simply lit up with energy for a moment, and he tracked it to it source and found… nothing? That couldn't be right. There was one of his farms there, not two seconds ago. And there was simply… nothing.

Lucca had known what she was doing. The burst of energy created a field that mind control could not penetrate. The people in that town were free. Now perhaps… Crono could finally wake up…


End file.
